fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Magikarp's Rampage (Pokemon)
Many years after the anime, Arceus and all the other legendary pokemon roamed the land after they beat the snot out of the humans. Mew was busy making baskets for everyone, Mewtwo tried to make even bigger baskets, Kyogre and Groudon were armwrestling, Arceus was busy doing... something. Rayquaza was chilling in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Diagla and Palkia were playing CoD, Giratina was cutting himself, Zekrom and Reshiram were just staring at eachother, Heatran and Kyurem and Uxie + Mesprit + Azelf were all in the Useless Legendaries room, Zapdos was reading the Lightning Thief, Articuno and Moltres were arguing over something about whose shiny form looks cooler, Suicine was busy figuring out if he was a dog or a cat or a hippo, Entei wasn't here, Raikou was eating Jirachi, and Magikarp stood outside the Legendary club, jealous. Characters *You can choose open spots, the one you choose will have some sort of personality simillar to you. Useless Legendaries are not availble because they don't do anything." Magikarp (ME) Giratina (ME) Diagla (DBZGA) Palkia (OPEN) Zapdos (OPEN) Articuno (OPEN) Moltres (OPEN) Kyogre (OPEN) Rayquaza (OPEN) Mew (OPEN) Mewtwo (OPWN) Raikou (OPEN) Suicine (OPEN) Groudon (ME) Arceus (OPEN) Story Chapter 1 The Ultimate Splash Magikarp splashed around uselessly, having fainted the 37th time this week yet still in one piece. He thought he could defend himself against a Bidoof. A level 1 Bidoof. But it used Tackle and once again he fainted. He wondered if he could disguise himself as a legendary pokemon so he could get in the Legendary Club and train there with Arceus and Mew and Suicine. So he made a rough Ho-oh costume and knocked on the door. Giratina opened the door. "Hi Ho-oh.... hey didn't Kyogre defeat you and you were banished?" Magikarp replied, "Uhm... Splash?" Giratina than used Gust. The costume blew off. "HA! We have a Magikarp trying to get in the legendary club! Groudon walked over. "Hey, can I have a little duel with him?" whispered Groudon into Giratina's non existant ear, swallowing down the enourmous urge to chuckle. "I think this will be my hardest battle yet!" Giratina replied "Sure... Alright lets do this." Groudon got in a battle stance while Magikarp flailed around on the ground. "Now, to make this a fair fight.." said Groudon, "we will have to add water to the arena." All the sudden Rayquaza flew down and said "You owe me a Chocolate Shake at Machop's," then he sprayed water all over the ground and flew away very quickly. Magikarp used his first move. He used Splash. He knew this would be in vain, that it would do nothing, like every other time. But to his utmost surprise, Groudon was knocked back, not faking it, but was really damaged! Groudon shouted "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A MAGIKARP!!! EARTHQUAKE!!!" Then GARY MOTHER FUCKING OAK came and threw a Master Ball at Groudon. GARY MOTHER FUCKING OAK exclaimed "YES!! MY FIRST LEGENDARY! I CAN FINALLY BEAT ASH!!! I MEAN RED!!! I MEAN.... gah who cares," then flew away. Magikarp was completely amazed. Did he really damage a Legendary with SPLASH?!?! Chapter 2, Articuno and Moltres Category:Pokemon Category:KorintheKat